badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Tasticism
My name is William O'Dreia. This is an ongoing issue that I'm going through at the moment. I decided to document this in case things happen. I heard recently that Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom was going to be remastered and I was overwhelmed with joy when I heard about it. One night when I was on some website, I found a blog from someone named 'JJ88_Von_Necroblaster200' that claimed he had an open beta of the game. I was shocked when I heard this so I downloaded the thing, not knowing what I was in for. It took only a minute to download and I was quick to start it. It started with the usual start; Plankton creating a robot army to annihilate BB but something was different: When Plankton notices the machine was set to Don't Obey, the robots attacked him as it does but the robots had chainsaws and they sawed Plankton to bits. You could see blood go everywhere (Yes. IT WAS HYPER-REALISTIC LIKE REAL BLOOD) and the robots then left the Chum Bucket to attack BB but what was weird that the robots had machine guns and shot everything that even moved and breathed. One robot saw a child walk by minding her own business and the bot SHOT HER DEAD! and chained her to a bed and skinned her and ate her pussy. I was disgusted by this, mutilating children have always disgusted me but let's move on. It then cut to Spongebob, he was watching the news about the robots, the news then said the robots have killed almost half the population. He then turned off the TV, poured gasoline everywhere in his house, started a fire in the kitchen to lighten up the fire after a few minutes, and then hanged himself. "Jeez, that escalated quickly." And then it cut to BB in flames and ruins, while you could hear screams and slaughter in the background. It the faded to black with the text "And thus, BB met its end to the robot apocalypse." I was silent, at this point. I just sat there in shock. The next day, I contacted the person who blogged it, he stated that the so-called "beta" was leaked on the deep-web and that he needed to get the word out. He said some very escalating things like he was in distress like "I don't know if that thing was human-made, it's not something that should have been made." and "Whoever made it must have plotted this out, why else would someone make something like this? It's insane." He never responded after that. A couple of weeks later, I got a message on Skype. I assume it was the same guy so I talked to him. He talked very strangely like he was about to die. "Listen! I don't know what is happening. I heard some whispers coming from my closet and then someone kept banging on the window and I got scared so I ran off with my laptop to tell you this. I think this has something to do with that game. I can see someone in the distance, I don't know who it is but he's really tall. He's looking around like he's looking for someone. He probably can't see me so well because I'm crouched and I'm wearing black. Listen, I got messages from other people that played the game and they told me that similar stuff like this has happened to them too and then a few days later, they were reported missing. And that was only from people that claimed they had played the game, they may not go after people that haven't, which means that you and I can be in great danger. Oh no... the guy stopped and he's looking towards me. No, he's running towards me. Listen! I don't think I'll make it! You have to do something about this! It's too late for me! Whatever you do, do not let this get out of hand. If I had known this would have happened, I would have never have done this. Please, stop this." That was the last I heard from him. I don't know what has happened to him but based on the things he has told me, this could be serious. The next day, I tried to report the blog but it didn't work for some odd reason. I don't know why these things are happening. I think I'm in serious danger as he claimed. I will keep you updated if something happens.